DADDY MAKES THE RULES (KAISOO Ver)
by caramel-hun
Summary: KAISOO GS. WARNING! DADDY!KINK/dom-sub relationship/ageplay/oralsex/sextoys/dirtytalk/etc


Recommendation Song : Jacquees (ft. Rich Homie Quan, Lloyd) – Feel It

.

.

.

Malam ini Kyungsoo memimpikan hal yang aneh. Dia bermimpi bahwa ada seseorang yang saat ini sedang mencium lehernya sementara tangannya menelusup ke balik gaun tidur Kyungsoo yang pendek, mengusap pinggangnya dengan lembut dan sensual. Gadis itu mendesah, tangannya meraih helaian lembut rambut orang itu, lalu tersadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan gugup dan menemukan seseorang itu sedang berada diatasnya, wajahnya terkubur di lekukan lehernya, menanamkan ciuman lembut dan membuat bekas-bekas kemerahan diatas kulit terang Kyungsoo. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi sama sekali.

Gadis itu lalu mencoba menghentikan tangan laki-laki itu dari usahanya terus menarik ujung gaun Kyungsoo keatas, tapi laki-laki itu langsung meraih kedua tangannya dan menahan mereka diatas kepala Kyungsoo di tempat tidur dengan satu tangannya.

Dari laki-laki ini Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma alkohol, tapi disaat bersamaan juga sangat familiar dan menenangkan. Kyungsoo bahkan ingat ini adalah aroma favoritnya.

 _"Baby,"_

Gadis itu kembali melepaskan desah pendek saat mendengar Jongin memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Suara laki-laki itu menenangkan Kyungsoo dan membuat perutnya tergelitik oleh antusiasme.

 _"Daddy?"_ Kyungsoo berbisik, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuknya. "Apa yang _Daddy_ lakukan disini?" karena seingat Kyungsoo laki-laki itu baru saja berpamitan untuk melakukan perjalan ke Jepang selama satu minggu, sedangkan ini masih hari ketiga semenjak kepergiannya.

"Karena aku merindukanmu, _baby girl_." Jongin menjawab sambil berpindah posisi, menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang bersemu kemerahan dengan hidungnya, dan Kyungsoo kembali mendesah ringan. "Lagipula ada hal lain yang perlu kulakukan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Tapi kemudian dia sedikit tersentak saat tangan Jongin yang lain melepaskan bagian atas kancing-kancing kecil gaun tidurnya, membuat payudaranya langsung terbuka bebas karena Kyungsoo tidak memakai bra saat tidur. Kyungsoo lalu memekik terkejut saat Jongin mencubit puncak payudaranya dengan kasar. _"Daddy—don't touch me like that,"_ bisiknya.

 _"But you like it, don't you, baby?"_ Jongin lalu memelintir puncak payudaranya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, sambil sesekali menekannya dengan pelan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. _"D—daddy, please,"_ ucapnya memohon.

 _"What do you want me to do, princess? Hm? Tell me politely like the good girl everyone always think you are,"_ ucap Jongin tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia lalu tertawa pendek. _"But unfortunately you such a bad girl."_ Ucap laki-laki itu. Tangannya lalu beralih bergerak ke bawah, mengangkat bagian bawah gaun tidur Kyungsoo, dan langsung menyentuh celana dalam gadis itu.

Jongin menyingkirkan kain yang masih menutupi kewanitaan Kyungsoo, menyela kesamping saat jari tengahnya menelusup masuk dan menyentuh pusat kenikmatan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo mengerang rendah, dia menikmati bagaimana jari laki-laki itu mulai bergerak menggeseknya dengan lambat dan menyiksa.

 _"Do you know what happens to the girl who tease?"_ tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menatap laki-laki itu. Mata tajamnya terlihat lebih gelap dan lebih dalam, sementara pipi tirusnya kini sedikit dihiasi rona merah samar-samar, pikir Kyungsoo mungin karena akohol yang dikonsumsinya. _"They get punished."_ Lanjut laki-laki itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan jemarinya.

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah, terhimpit dibawah tubuh besar Jongin membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak banyak. Laki-laki itu menyentuhnya dengan jemarinya yang terlatih, semakin cepat dan tanpa jeda.

 _"Why won't you listen to Daddy, princess?"_ jari tengah dan telunjuk Jongin mulai meluncur masuk dengan pelan kedalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo, _"Why won't you be a good girl?"_ lanjut Jongin kini bergerak keluar masuk kewanitaan gadis itu. _"What will make you listen?"_

 _"D—daddy.."_ Kyungsoo berbisik dengan penuh permohonan.

 _"You like it, don't you?"_ ucap Jongin lagi dengan sinis. Dia menatap puas pada Kyungsoo yang mendesah pasrah dan sesekali mengigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu mengangguk sementara menggerakkan pinggulnya agar lebih dekat dengan jari-jari Jongin.

Tapi Jongin malah menghentikan gerakannya dan menjauhkan jarinya dari Kyungsoo, dia beralih menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya sendiri. _"Do you want Daddy to make you feel good, princess?"_

 _"Yes,"_ bisik Kyungsoo. _"Yes, Daddy, please."_ Ulangnya tidak sabar.

 _"Okay then, now spread your legs and wait for Daddy, hm?"_ Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk menurut, dia membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Mata Jongin memperhatikan gadis itu, pupilnya melebar menandakan dia suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _"That's my good girl."_

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan langng melanjutkan sesi percintaan mereka, tapi dia salah. Laki-laki itu malah turun dari tempat tidurnya, membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri sementara berjalan keluar kamar Kyungsoo.

 _"Daddy?"_ Kyungsoo berbisik lirih diantara tubuhnya yang sudah bersemu merah dimana-mana. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya mengikuti kemana laki-laki itu pergi.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyungsoo lalu bangkit untuk duduk, gaun tidurnya semakin turun kebawah saat dia bangun karena seluruh kaitan kancingnya sudah terbuka.

 _"Daddy?"_ panggilnya lagi.

Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, bersama dengan beberapa benda di tangannya yang Kyungsoo tau betul apa itu. Kyungsoo dengan mata mengerjap polos menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kita akan memakai semua itu?" tanyanya polos. Jongin menyeringai. "Ya, kau akan memakai semua ini, _baby girl._ Nah, sekarang lepas semua pakaianmu."

Saat itulah Kyungsoo tersadar kalau Jongin saat ini sedang marah padanya. Karena tidak ingin membuat Jongin lebih marah lagi, Kyungsoo menurut untuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, gaun tidur baby doll-nya serta celana dalam berwarna biru pastel-nya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum puas menatap Kyungsoo yang kini telah telanjang. Dia lalu ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur dan segera mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga kini dia terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Jongin segera meraih bibir Kyungsoo dan menciumnya sebentar sebelum dia melepaskannya lagi membuat satu desahan kecewa lolos dari bibir gadis mungil di bawahnya.

"Kau tau tidak akan semudah itu, 'kan, _princess_?"

Jongin segera mengambil kembali benda-benda yang dia bawa tadi. Pita satin berwarna merah, _ankle-cuffs, blindfold_ , dan meninggalkan sebuah vibrator—yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui karena Jongin menyembunyikannya— berukuran kecil di atas meja nakas kamar Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki itu segera meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan melilitkan pitanya dengan cukup longgar dan bisa lepas kapan saja. Dia lalu juga mengikatkan pita itu di head-stand tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Kalau tanganmu lepas dari ikatan itu, maka hukumanmu akan bertambah berat. Mengerti?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dan laki-laki itu menggeram. "Jawab dengan benar."

Gadis itu bergetar penuh antisipasi, mengerti kalau Jongin sungguh sangat marah padanya. _"Yes, Daddy."_ cicitnya.

 _"Good."_ Ucap Jongin pendek sebelum beralih turun ke kedua kaki Kyungsoo, memasangkan _ancke-cuffs_ di kedua pergelangan kakinya lalu mengaitkan masing-masing ke rantai besi yang terhubung dengan tiang di kedua sudut tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Setelah memastikan keduanya terpasang dengan benar dan yakin kalau kaki Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa bergerak banyak, Jongin melanjutkan dengan memasangkan _blindfolds_ hitam itu pada gadis di bawahnya.

Kini Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat apapun karena indra penglihatannya seutuhnya tertutup oleh kain tebal berwarna hitam.

Oh astaga. Laki-laki itu akan sungguhan menghukumnya.

Yang dapat Kyungsoo dengar kemudian adalah suara dentingan kepala ikat pinggang dan suara ritsliting turun. Jongin sedang melepaskan celananya.

Sesaat suasana di kamar Kyungsoo sunyi, hingga kemudian kulit sensitive leher gadis itu segera meremang merasakan sapuan benda lembut disertai sebuah hisapan disana. Bibir Jongin menjelajah kulit putih leher Kyungsoo dengan ciuman basah yang meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah sebagai bekasnya. Kepala gadis itu terdongak dengan bibir bagian bawah yang digigitnya pelan, menikmati perbuatan laki-laki itu.

Ciuman Jongin terus merambat turun dan turun, melewati _collarbones_ -nya yang sudah memiliki beberapa tanda merah. Bermain-main sebentar di bagian atas dadanya sebelum berhenti di payudara Kyungsoo yang bulat menggairahkan.

Jongin berucap sebentar, _"You've been a very bad girl, princess."_

Kyungsoo menggeleng karena merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. _"N—no, Daddy. I'm a good girl."_ Jawabnya. Sesaat setelah itu Kyungsoo mengerang karena Jongin menghisap kuat puncak payudaranya.

 _"You are. Don't deny it."_ Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya, laki-laki itu mempermainkan salah satu puncak payudara Kyungsoo di dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan kuat dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Sementara itu tangan kanannya terus mencubit dan memelintir pelan puncak payudara Kyungsoo yang lain.

Gadis itu mengerang lirih dan tubuhnya menggeliat, tapi berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ikatan tangannya tidak terlepas. Karena jika itu terjadi, Jongin bisa saja menjadi sangat marah besar padanya dan hukumannya akan menjadi bertambah berat.

Mulut Jongin kembali berpindah-pindah meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan lebih banyak lagi. Turun ke perut Kyungsoo, membuat bekas-bekas yang sama, dan langsung beralih ke paha bagian dalam gadis itu. Sementara itu kedua tangan besarnya menahan sisi pinggul Kyungsoo agar tetap diam pada posisinya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dan kakinya bergerak gelisah. Tetapi Jongin tidak peduli dan mulai menghisap dan menggigit lembut kulit _sensitive_ di bagian paha dalam Kyungsoo hingga beberapa semu kemerahan kembali tercipta disana. Kedua paha Kyungsoo dengan refleks mencoba menutup karenanya, menimbulkan suara gemerincing yang mengingatkan kalau kedua pergelangan kakinya kini telah diborgol dan terpasang pada rantai di kedua sudut tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Jongin berpindah mencengkram kedua sisi bagian luar pahanya sedangkan mulut laki-laki itu bergerak keatas, menemukan celahnya yang telah basah. Bibir laki-laki itu mulai menyesap pelan kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan sensual

Suara dentingan rantai kembali terdengar disertai desakan nafas cepat gadis itu. Bibirnya terbuka sensual mengalunkan desahan-desahan penuh dosa yang membuat Jongin semakin gencar dengan kegiatannya. Lidahnya mulai melakukan penetrasi pada celah sempit Kyungsoo, keluar masuk membuat tubuhnya semakin menggeliat dan suara dentingan terus mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

Desahan Kyungsoo semakin keras terdengar, sesekali disertai erangan rendah dengan helaan nafas berat yang dapat terdengar jelas. Lidah Jongin masih terus bergerak keluar masuk tubuh gadis itu, hisapan di clit-nya yang sudah membengkak juga tetap terus berlanjut.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, perutnya mulai berkontraksi, begitu juga dengan dinding kewanitaannya yang balas mengetat dan menghisap lidah Jongin dengan kuat, puncaknya sudah sangat dekat.

Dan dengan itu Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan menjauhkan mulutnya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang kecewa karena gagal mendapatkan orgasme-nya.

Tawa Jongin terdengar serak di indra pendengaran gadis itu. _"Does it feels good?"_ tanya laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menelan ludahnya sambil mencoba mengatur nafas. Dia sangat membenci ini.

Beban diatas tempat tidur Kyungsoo berkurang dan Kyungsoo berpikir kalau Jongin turun dari sana. Tak lama, laki-laki itu kembali lagi naik keatas dan menyentuh pahanya. _"You know, bad girl is need to be punished."_ Ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut paha Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan tanpa membantah kata-kata Jongin. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia dihukum seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun ataupun melanggar peraturan yang di buat Daddy-nya.

Kemudian gadis itu memekik kuat saat Jongin tanpa aba-aba menyentuh clit-nya dengan sebuah benda yang bergetar.

Itu vibrator.

Kyungsoo benci vibrator.

Laki-laki itu mengusapkannya naik-turun di celah kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat basah, membuat sebagian cairannya ikut menempel ke vibrator yang ada di tangan laki-laki itu.

Kedua paha Kyungsoo mencoba merapat kembali, dan dentingan rantai kembali terdengar ke penjuru ruangan. Dia lalu menggeliat, mencoba membuat vibrator itu tidak menyentuh seinchi-pun kulitnya. Tapi percuma saja, Jongin segera mencengkram paha kanan Kyungsoo membuatnya berhenti untuk memberontak. " _Stay still_ , atau hukumanmu akan lebih berat lagi," Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantah. Dia akhirnya pasrah saja saat Jongin mulai menggesekkan vibrator itu pada clit-nya yang sudah membengkak karena terangsang.

Desakan nafas menjadi semakin cepat, desahan masih mengalun merdu dengan seluruh tubuh yang bersemu kemerahan karena nafsu. Bibirnya terbuka dan Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, pinggulnya mulai terangkat naik dengan nikmat tanpa dia sadari.

Sekali lagi perut Kyungsoo mengejang, orgasme-nya tinggal satu jangkauan lagi—dan Jongin kembali melemparkan vibrator itu menjauh. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar benda itu membentur lantai. Gadis itu mengerang lagi karena kembali gagal mendapatkan orgasme-nya.

Kyungsoo sangat membenci yang satu ini. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah sangat sensitive tetapi Jongin dengan kejam terus menunda orgasme-nya.

 _"D—daddy—"_ suara Kyungsoo bergetar, pahanya mencoba merapat kembali, tapi sia-sia saja dengan kedua ankle-cuff yang masih membelenggunya.

Jongin kini mendekati telinga Kyungsoo, lalu berbisik disana. _"You want it baby? You want to come?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun lagi. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah orgasme sialan yang sedari tadi ditunda oleh Jongin.

 _"Fucking beg for it,"_ bisik Jongin kejam lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia hanya diam disana menatap keseluruhan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah sangat keras—dan nyeri. Dia sedari tadi sebenarnya ingin langsung menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi laki-laki itu sedang menunggu saat yang paling tepat untuk menyiksa Kyungsoo karena ini adalah hukuman untuk perbuatannya.

 _"Daddy—"_ suara lembut itu disertai desahan. _"Please, Daddy—i want to come.. i need you to make me come.."_ permintaan Kyungsoo segera diakhiri oleh sebuah desahan kembali karena jari tengah Jongin sudah bekerja kembali menggesek lembut clit-nya.

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat sensitive kembali dibanjiri kenikmatan karena rangsangan itu. Dan saat jari tengah Jongin menurunkan posisinya, dia dengan segera menggelincir masuk ke liang Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat licin.

Gadis itu kembali mendesah—nafasnya tersengal saat Jongin mulai bergerak keluar masuk tubuhnya. Sementara itu ibu jarinya masih terus mengerjai clit Kyungsoo, menggeseknya lembut berkali-kali membuat tonjolan yang memiliki jutaan ujung syaraf yang sensitif itu semakin membengkak dan memerah.

Kyungsoo merasakan kembali sensasi familiar dimana otot perutnya mengejang panas dan dinding kewanitaannya menyempit dan menghisap kedua jari Jongin masuk semakin dalam, dan dengan satu erangan bernada tinggi, Kyungsoo mencapai orgasme-nya.

Jari tengah dan telunjuk Jongin tidak berhenti bergerak meskipun begitu. Jari tengahnya ditarik keluar dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo dan berbalik menuju keatas, menggesek kembali clit-nya yang sangat sensitive. Dan Kyungsoo menjerit karena rangsangan itu, dia kembali mendapatkan orgasme-nya secara beruntun dengan rangsangan jari-jari Jongin disana.

Jongin menyeringai dan semakin gencar menstimulasi gadis itu.

Pinggul Kyungsoo mengejang dengan erangan kembali terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jongin masih belum menghentikan kegiatannya terus menggesek clit gadis itu. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo memberontak kuat mencoba untuk merapat sehingga dentingan rantai yang nyaring kembali menggaung di dalam ruangan. Kyungsoo mulai menangis karena tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan sebesar itu. _"D-daddy please stop—"_ pintanya sambil terus menggeliat nikmat.

Kenikmatan orgasme akhirnya kembali bergulung-gulung menghampirinya dan menghantamnya dengan kuat yang disertai tangisan Kyungsoo. Punggungnya melengkung nikmat disertai jeritan lain dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Dan dengan itu Jongin menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menarik jari-jarinya menjauh dan memperhatikan bagaimana cairan orgasme Kyungsoo yang kental mengalir lambat-lambat dari kewanitaannya.

Kyungsoo tersedak oleh nafasnya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya bersemu kemerahan dengan banyak bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai mengalir turun membasahi bedcover di bawah tubuh gadis itu.. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas dan Jongin pikir itu sangat mengggairahkan karena payudara Kyungsoo terus bergerak naik turun dihadapannya.

Jongin bergerak ke belakang dan melepaskan kaitan rantai yang tersambung pada sudut tempat tidur, menyisakan _ankle-cuffs_ yang masih terpasang di kedua pergelangan kaki gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu segera mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo kembali guna menaikkan posisinya agar duduk bersandar di head-stand tempat tidurnya. Dia lalu mengambil posisi berlutut di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

 _"Please your Daddy, princess,"_ ucap Jongin sambil mulai mendekatkan penisnya pada mulut Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya masih dialiri dengan euforia nikmat akibat orgasme beruntunnya menerima Jongin dengan senang hati, dia membuka bibir merahnya untuk menerima laki-laki itu sedikit demi sedikit memasuki mulutnya.

Diameter penis Jongin yang cukup besar membuat Kyungsoo harus membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar meskipun hanya setengah dari panjang penis laki-laki itu yang dapat masuk kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Jongin segera menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk mulut Kyungsoo. Dia menikmati belaian lidah gadis itu pada batang panjangnya. Jemari laki-laki itu lari ke rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai dan mulai meremasnya cukup kuat. Dia menggeram rendah. _"Suck Daddy's harder, C'mon."_

Dan Kyungsoo menurutinya dengan menghisap penis Jongin semakin kuat di dalam mulutnya. Jongin mendesah senang. _"Ah, you're doing so good."_

Jongin merasakan puncaknya sudah sangat dekat, dia lalu menarik paksa penisnya dari dalam mulut mungil gadis itu. Mengocoknya sendiri dengan cepat dan mengarahkan ke payudara Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu mengerang rendah saat mendapatkan puncaknya, mengarahkan seluruh spermanya yang keluar melumuri payudara Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat menyukainya. Itu sangat seksi.

Setelah beberapa saat mengatur nafas, Jongin kembali bangun, membalik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kini menungging membelakanginya. Cairan Kyungsoo kini mengalir turun di kulit pahanya dan itu sungguh menggairahkan.

SLAP!

Kyungsoo mengerang karena terkejut dengan tamparan Jongin di salah satu pipi pantatnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan dia mulai terangsang kembali dengan tamparan itu.

 _"Bad girl. You know what's your fault, don't you?"_ gumam laki-laki itu sambil mengelus lembut pantat Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah karena bekas tamparannya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab laki-laki itu.

 _"You just have to stay away from the other guy. You're only mine, princess. Understand?"_ ucap laki-laki itu sambil mulai mengecupi kulit punggung Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya mendesah pendek menikmati.

Oh, jadi karena ini? Astaga. Kyungsoo hanya berbincang sebentar dengan teman lamanya tadi siang, dan demi Tuhan, Seungwoon itu seorang gay dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan kepada laki-laki cantik sepertinya. Buat apa melirik laki-laki lain kalau dia sendiri sudah menjadi _princess_ bagi _Daddy_ kesayangannya?

 _"I got it, Daddy."_ Bisik Kyungsoo menuruti ucapan laki-laki itu. Kalau dia membantah lagi, bisa-bisa hukumannya bertambah berat hingga dia tidak bisa berjalan esok hari.

 _"Good girl,"_ bisiknya sebelum melarikan jemari panjangnya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo dan mulai menerobos masuk dengan pelan. Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang manis dan desahan kembali melucur dari bibir mungilnya. Sementara itu Jongin sudah bergerak keluar masuk sambil tetap mengecupi punggung telanjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai rileks menikmati gerakan jari-jari Jongin yang keluar masuk tubuhnya dengan lembut. Desahannya mulai seirama dengan gerakan laki-laki itu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui Jongin tersenyum miring di belakang tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu lalu dengan sengaja menghentikan gerakan kedua jarinya di tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat gadis yang sudah sangat berantakan itu kembali mengerang protes. _"Don't tease me, Daddy,"_ ucapnya sambil mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri, membuat jemari Jongin kembali bergerak keluar masuk, tetapi kali ini karena Kyungsoo yang bergerak dengan putus asa.

 _"That's it, baby girl. Ride Daddy's fingers just like that."_ Ucap Jongin dengan puas menatap jari tengah dan telunjuknya keluar masuk tubuh Kyungsoo lagi.

Desahan nikmat Kyungsoo semakin keras, Suaranya mulai serak karena gadis itu sudah menggunakan teralu banyak vokalnya malam ini. Tapi tentu saja hanya jari Jongin tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo mencapai puncaknya dengan mudah. Dia butuh Jongin sekarang juga untuk memasukinya dengan kasar dan membuatnya kembali mendapatkan kenikmatan orgasme.

Jongin yang mengerti isi pikiran Kyungsoo hanya tergelak di belakang tubuh gadis itu. Dia lalu kembali mendekati telinga Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah.

 _"How bad do you want me to fuck you baby?"_

 _"So, so, so bad. P—please fuck me hard, Daddy. I really, really need you right now."_ Balas Kyungsoo terlalu putus asa.

Jongin lalu mengalah karena juga sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menyatukan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu. Laki-laki itu mengambil posisi di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo, mengarahkan penisnya untuk sedikit demi sedikit memasuki celah sempit gadis itu. Keduanya mendesah saat tubuh mereka sudah menyatu seutuhnya. _"God, you're so tight,"_

Jongin lalu mulai bergerak memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Penetrasinya lambat dan dalam, dia seolah masih ingin menyiksa Kyungsoo setelah semua yang telah laki-laki itu lakukan sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat pinggang Kyungsoo, sementara yang lainnya lari ke rambut gadis itu yang terurai bebas diatas punggung telanjangnya, meraih helaian rambut Kyungsoo lalu mencengkramnya lembut diantara jari-jarinya sementara temponya yang lambat masih tidak berubah.

Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan erangan tidak setuju karena gerakan laki-laki itu. Jongin yang mendengarnya segera mengerti. _"You want it harder, huh?"_

SLAP!

Jongin sekali lagi menampar salah satu pipi pantat Kyungsoo dan gadis itu merespon dengan erangan nikmat yang lain. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mulai bergerak tak terkendali, cepat dan dalam. Jongin seolah sedang lepas kontrol saat ini. Kyungsoo yang menerima hujaman-hujaman kuatnya hanya mendesah dan sesekali mengerang pasrah diantara tubuhnya yang terus terhentak-hentak hebat karena gerakan laki-laki itu.

Geraman dan erangan Jongin yang bernada rendah beberapa kali lolos dan bibirnya, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kembali meremang karena gairah. Menurutnya itu sangat seksi.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, karena terlalu menyukai geraman rendah _Daddy_ -nya, dinding kewanitaan gadis itu semakin mengetat dan sungguhan menjepit Jongin dengan kuat. Satu lagi dengusan arogan terdengar. _"You like it."_ Ucap Jongin yang merupakan sebuah pernyataan.

Tak beberapa lama, otot perut Kyungsoo kembali berkontraksi _. "D—daddy— i wanna come—"_ ucap gadis itu dengan tersengal.

 _"You wanna come, huh? Wait for Daddy, baby girl."_ Tusukan Jongin semakin dalam dan kuat, tak berapa lama hingga Kyungsoo kembali menjerit, melepaskan orgasme-nya yang ke sekian kali hari ini. Disusul Jongin yang dengan geraman rendahnya membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam di tubuh Kyungsoo, membiarkan benihnya memenuhi gadis itu.

Desakan nafas segera bersahutan setelah persetubuhan yang hebat itu. Jongin segera menarik keluar penisnya sendiri dari dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, bangun dan dengan lembut kembali membalik tubuh gadis itu. Jongin lalu melepaskan simpul yang sudah longgar yang masih menggantung di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, disusul dengan melepaskan _blinfold_ yang ternyata sudah basah karena Kyungsoo menangis sebelumnya.

Mata gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina-nya. Dia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jongin yang masih terengah menstabilkan nafasnya.

Oh sial. Laki-laki itu sungguh seksi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin kembali mencium lembut bibirnya. Hanya sebentar, laki-laki itu kembali melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jongin kembali berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. _"Now Daddy needs you to touch yourself, princess."_

Mata Kyungsoo segera melebar. Tidak pernah sekalipun sebelumnya Jongin memintanya melakukan hal-hal semacam ini.

 _"B—but, Daddy.."_

"Kau mau hukumanmu bertambah berat lagi?" Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng kuat. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja apa yang _Daddy_ minta. Tidak sulit, 'kan?"

Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang tepat mengarah pada tempat tidur gadis itu. Menunggunya.

Kyungsoo sendiri mulai menyentuh tubuhnya dengan ragu-ragu. Awalnya dia sangat malu dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan bahwa Jongin-lah yang sedang menyentuhnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo mulai meremas lembut payudaranya sendiri dan sesekali mencubit kecil puncaknya yang sudah menegang. Bibir Kyungsoo mulai terbuka dan desakan nafas cepat segera mendominasi, membayangkan bahwa kedua tangan besar Jongin-lah yang sedang menggerayanginya saat ini.

Tangan kirinya terus mengusap turun seluruh tubuh telanjangnya, hingga berhenti di depan kewanitaannya yang telah basah oleh cairan miliknya sendiri dan milik laki-laki itu.

Jemari Kyungsoo mulai menggesek pelan clit-nya, mengerang dengan nada tinggi saat mendapatkan kenikmatan yang besar dari sana. Kedua pahanya semakin dibuka lebar-lebar untuk mempermudah akses jari-jarinya pada kewanitaannya sendiri. Sementara itu remasan dan cubitan di payudaranya masih tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Suara erangan rendah terdengar dan Kyungsoo refleks memuka matanya. Gadis itu kembali melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

Jongin, sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kini sedang menonton 'pertunjukan' Kyungsoo, sementara salah satu tangan laki-laki itu sedang mengurut pelan penis besarnya sendiri yang telah ereksi dan berdiri melawan gravitasi.

 _"Daddy..?"_ cicit Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin kembali mengerang rendah. _"Just keep going, baby girl. Don't stop."_ Perintah laki-laki itu yang kemudian kembali diakhiri sebuah desahan lagi di belakang kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari kegiatan laki-laki itu.

Melihat Jongin yang sedang memuaskan dirinya sendiri adalah rangsangan tertinggi untuk tubuhnya.

Gerakan jemari Kyungsoo semakin cepat, lalu dengan satu lagi erangan bernada tinggi, gadis itu kembali mendapatkan orgasme-nya. Tubuh Kyungsoo lemas setelah itu. Tapi Jongin belum selesai begitu saja. Dia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar di headstand tempat tidurnya.

 _"What a goodgirl."_ Puji Jongin. _"Now open that pussy for Daddy."_ Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo langsung memahami perintah Jongin. Dengan sedikit bergetar karena rangsangan yang sudah terlalu banyak, kedua tangannya menuju kewanitaannya sendiri. Jemari lentik gadis itu lalu membuka liangnya sendiri, memperlihatkan keadaannya yang basah oleh cairannya dan masih berdenyut nikmat sisa dari orgasme terakhirnya.

Jongin tersenyum miring dan kembali mengurut pelan penis besarnya. Laki-laki itu tanpa pikir panjang segera mendekatkan penisnya dan menggerakkannya naik turun di depan liang Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kembali mendesah nikmat sebagai respon. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin segera melesakkan masuk penisnya yang langsung disambut oleh hisapan kuat dinding kewanitaan gadis itu.

Jongin memulai dengan penetrasi yang lambat dan dalam, seperti biasa. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena sudah kelelahan. Sementara desahan Kyungsoo masih mengalun merdu, gerakan Jongin menjadi semakin brutal dan tak terkendali. Kyungsoo bahkan kini beberapa kali memekik kuat karena laki-laki itu terus menabrak titik sensitive-nya dengan bertubi dan tempo yang gila. Jongin sendiri hanya menggeram rendah dan hanya fokus pada persetubuhan mereka.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo segera memeluk punggung Jongin sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya, pun dengan kedua kakinya, saling mengait mengapit pinggang kokoh Jongin diatasnya.

Setelah beberapa kali lagi desakan dan dorongan kuat, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama mengerang nikmat, mendapatkan puncak mereka bersama-sama.

Kedua kaki dan tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas terlepas turun dari tubuh Jongin setelah itu. Matanya terpejam dan gadis itu masih terengah dengan hebat karena aktivitas mereka. Sementara itu, Jongin segera melepaskan kembali pennyatuan mereka dan segera meraih tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapan lengan kokohnya. Laki-laki itu dengan lembut berkali-kali mencumi wajahnya.

 _"I'm sorry, princess. Did i hurt you?"_ tanya laki-laki itu sambil membiarkan Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada dekapan tubuh Jongin. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan laki-laki itu. "Sungguh? Apakah ada yang terasa sakit? Katakan padaku," rongrong laki-laki itu begitu khawatir. _"I'm okay Daddy_. Maaf karena membuatmu marah. _I won't do it anymore. I Swear."_ Bisik gadis itu.

Jongin mengelus rambut sebahunya dan mencium pelipisnya pelan.

 _"All you have to know is—Daddy's really really love you, princess_." Bisik Jongin kemudian. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan balik mendongak menatapnya. _"I love you more, Daddy."_ balasnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

Dan mereka menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan pelukan dan ciuman manis, seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Mengabaikan hubungan abnormal mereka karena kelainan seksual Jongin yang selalu ingin mendominasinya. Tapi entah kenapa, malam itu Kyungsoo sungguh merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
